


Right with Me

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year after year, month after month, day after day, she waited for her. Each minute spent with the band a reminder of what’s missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right with Me

Year after year, month after month, day after day, she waited for her. Each minute spent with the band a reminder of what’s missing.

Stevie admits she was quite miffed at her for leaving her in the boys’ club to fend for herself just like that. Lindsey refused to listen to her until very recently. While she got along with Mick and John, she just didn't have that connection with them than she did with her. All she could think was that hole where her tower of keyboards should be.

That one woman who could simply stand and march up to the guys and tell them how it was and how it’s supposed to be told, with the implicit threat of wine glass throwing for good measure. That one woman who could sing, play countless instruments (she counted 10 before falling asleep), cook up a storm and still find time for another glass of wine and the latest Star Trek episode in between as they have deep, heart-to-heart talks about men, money, and mind melds.

That one woman who emerged from the car just now.

She rushed as fast as her platforms could take her, never minding that she’s in front of the camera, and enveloped her in the tightest hug she could muster. Seeing that infectious smile and bright, sparkly eyes again broke her into a grin she couldn’t wipe off, more so when Stevie looked down on the wild heart necklace around her neck. Stevie attempted to choke up the tears falling out. “You…wore it. I never thought you would.”

Christine gazed back at her chocolate brown eyes, her eyes coated with a crystal glaze. “I always did. It’s the closest thing I've got to having you with right with me.”


End file.
